Hinata's Secret
by offtherockers12
Summary: Hinata's is starting her junior year in highschool. Their is a new kid too. Now Hinata has a new secret. Rated M for cussing.
1. First day

"Ahhh" I yawned as I woke up to the first day of my junior year at konoha high school. First let me introduce myself I am Hinata Hyuga eldest daughter of the famous Hiashi Hyuga. Hey so now that you know who I am you can imagine what kind of pressure I have on me being oldest and all. But anyway as I get ready for my first day my phone goes off play my favorite song "love the way you lie by Eminem ft Rihanna. As I answer it my best friends all scream at the same because were on four way. "Heyyyy Hina" Ino, Sakura, and Ten-ten yell at the same time. " Was sup" I say after calming my beating heart from an almost heart attack. "So guys whats on the agenda today. Are we picking out outfits or what." "Yeah we are were all doing half shirts and shorts." Sakura says "Or in Hina's case Capri and a tank top with a camisole."Ino laughs out "Ha ha very funny Ino" Ten-ten goes coming to my defense. "Thanks Tenn" I go. "Well guys im going now so I can get ready. See you their juniors." "OK see you later." Ten-ten, ino, and Sakura say.

Hinata's Pov

As I get out of my Audi I see Ten-ten getting off the bus and Ino, and Sakura getting out of Sakura's Red Ferrari she got got for her sixteenth birthday. We all see each other and start walking in the same direction to konoha high. As I'm almost there I see Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura's one year boyfriend with his friends shikamaru (shika for short) Neji my cousin, and Sakura's anti social friend Sai.

Sakura's Pov

The whole group sees one another and begins to relocate to the school when we meet up we all say are hello's to each other. "Hey guys did you here were going to have a new kid this here him and Sasuke go way back ."

Sai say's out of the blue. "You know what I did here that heard his name was usu- Uzi- ah! Uzumaki Naruto heard hes japanese to." Ino announces. Were about discuss more about him when the first bell of the school year and we all say our good byes and disperse to our first period classes.

AUTHORS REVIEW!

Well this is the first chapter of my first story ever on fanfiction. If you read my story and if you do please review I hope if i need some touch ups on my story that you will tell me. That is all for new R&R.


	2. New boy

Hinata's Pov

The second warning bell rang as I walked into my homeroom class. My homeroom teacher this year was Kuhreni Yuhi. As everyone went to different seats a new boy walked in. When Hinata saw his face she felt her heart literally drop and butterflies in her stomach. He had sky blue eyes, and hair as yellow as the sun. When Mrs. Yuhi asked for his name. His voice sounded very smooth and melodious. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto", he said. "Okay Naruto why don't you sit next to Hinata Hyuga in the third row."

Mrs. Yuhi said, "Alright" Naruto said calmly. As he walks closer to me my heart begins to beat faster and faster. Now he is standing in front of me, and he says "Hey".

Naruto's Pov

I get my schedule from the front office and and look for my homeroom class finally I find it and I talk a breath and walk in. The teacher ask for his name when he tells her okay and tells him to take a seat next to a girl named Hinata Hyuga. When he sees the girls face that she called he felt like his heart dropped to the floor she was so pretty with indigo hair and the most unique eyes he'd ever seen they looked almost pupiless. As he approached her he let how a cool "hey". "Hello" The girl with the pretty eyes said in a small pretty voice. "My name is Hinata", she let out. "Yeah I figured" I said. "Okay students everyone take a seat please so we can begin class". Mrs. Yuhi called loudly so everyone could hear. "First we're going to talk about rules and things we will be doing this year sport, dances etc.."

Skip Pov

Hinata's Pov

The class begin to their things because the bell was about to ring in 5 minutes. Then I felt a rough but soft hand on my shoulder. "Hey Hyuga girl can I see your schedule" Naruto said "Sure Naruto" Hinata replied "Hey we almost have the all of the same classes. " O wow that's great, so do you need help find your next class which is gym with me, and some of my friends too". Hinata exclaimed. That's when the bell, "C'mon Naruto", and she grabbed his hand and led him out of the classroom to the gym.

Gym Class

All Pov

"Okay Naruto here is gym class, now the boys locker room is right over there". Hinata said as she pointed to the left. "alright thanks Hinata"

"Sure no problem". As they went their separate ways and Hinata entered the girls locker room she was attacked by Ino "Hinata who was that totally cute guy!" She screamed. "That was the new guy Naruto" Hinata replied "Oh Ino said dumbly, well hes cute", "Yeah he kinda is" Sakura added in

"So Hina do you like him", and like that Hinata tripped and fell to the floor "No I don't like guys, well maybe a little." "Awww Hina", All the girls cooed.

Now while the girls were changing they didn't realize the boys heard the whole conversation. "Aye Naruto I think someone likes you", Sai said while giving Naruto a hug. Naruto just looked at him and pushed him off. Then the bell rang and everyone from the lockeroom came running to the gym bleachers to wait for their teacher which was Mr. Guy this year probably the only gym teacher in the school that made you do the craziest things in gym. "Okay class today we will be playing volley ball their will be different courts and different teams, okay lets do this." Mr. Guy yelled. Everyone was separated and the team Hinata was on was, herself, Ino,Ten-ten, and Sakura and another girl named Mari (not a real character in Naruto) . The team they were playing was the boys themselves. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sai. Soon things were organized and the games begin. Now Hinata was talking to Ino and the ball and hit her straight In the head she fell to the ground and blacked out.

AUTHORS REVIEW

DUN DUN DUN!

Omg what will happen to Hinata-chan. Guess you'll have to wait till my next chapter now. Hahaha. But I know naruto's not in his usual character but that's how I want It to be it's something different, and I hope I get some reviews. Okay peace people R&R.


	3. The Nurse Office

All pov:

Everyone was surrounded around Hinata on the gym floor. A huge bruise beginning to form on her forehead. Then Ino screamed out. "Stop! Who in the hell hit her with the ball" " That was me." The new kid Naruto said. "It was an accident." Naruto exclaimed seeing Ino's growing rage. "Well don't just stand there dumb ass, take her to the nurse." "Okay" Naruto said picking Hinata up. "Mr. Guy can I take her to the nurse." "Sure Naruto, with your burning passion of youth." "Thanks." Naruto said looking at him weirdly. Then he walked out of the gym with Hinata in his arms.

Naruto's Pov:

As I'm walking to the nurse I look at Hinata sleeping in my arms. Then she snuggles closer to me and I smile. She is so pretty I think to myself. Her hair is so soft and I imagine her beautiful white and purple eyes staring at me. I am daydreaming I soon realize we are in front of the nurse office. So I walk in and take her to the lady at the desk. "excuse me". I say. "Oh yes dear, what do you need." The kind lady with dark brown hair almost black, and deep brown eyes. Named Shizune on her name tag says. "Um this girl got hit with the ball, and was knocked out." "She also has a bruise." "Alright dear what's her name?" "Hinata." Naruto says "and yours young man?" "Naruto Uzumaki." "Okay just lay her on the bed right there, and I'll get some ice for her bruise." Naruto did as told, and layed Hinata down on the bed. Soon Shizune came back with ice. "Okay just hold the ice on her forehead, and wait till she wakes up." So Naruto did just that. After about five minutes Hinata begin to stir in her sleep. Then she slowly blinked her eyes open.

Hinata's Pov:

Slowly I blinked my eyes open to see Naruto's big blue eyes staring back at me. "Naruto." I said slowly. "Yeah Hinata it's me." Naruto said. "Ohhh what happen." I asked trying to sit up. "I hit you with the ball by accident." He said gently pushing me back down on the bed. "I am sorry Hinata." "That's okay Naruto." "I think I can get up now, but I have a little headache." I said getting to my feet.

"Alright let me help you." Naruto insisted, grabbing my arm and helping me walk. "Okay." Soon we were walking to the door of the nurse office Naruto gently guiding me. "Bye Shizune." Naruto said.

"Bye kids." She said. Then me and Naruto were soon walking in the halls to our next class. Naruto holding our binders. Me having things on my mind (such as naruto) was very quite. Out of the blue I seemed to trip on air. Right in front of our next class history. But Naruto caught me, and then I realize how close our faces was. Close enough to kiss.

Author's Review:

Omg a cliffhager.

Hello all if you are reading my story I know I haven't updated in a while, and for that I apologize. Just so busy with school and all I had a lot of test and essay's I had to study for and write. But anyway now I'm going to try to update every two days of the week. That shall satisfy you. Okay bye R&R.


End file.
